


If permission is what you need, I'm giving it to you

by clexaddiction



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clexa, Commander Lexa, F/F, The 100 Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexaddiction/pseuds/clexaddiction
Summary: Clarke notices Lexa avoids looking at her when she's naked. She makes sure The Commander understands there's no need for barriers anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pure Clexa trash, hello.
> 
> The characters and the story's universe belong to The 100 and The CW. Not me.

Now that they had secured peace between Sky People and the Grounders, The Commander had a lot more free time to spend with Clarke and much less to worry about in terms of war, battles and rivalry between the clans. Adding to the fact that Clarke had permanently moved to Polis —more specifically into the Commander's chambers— it's easy to say that any spare time they had, was filled with kissing, cuddling and of course, a lot of fucking. Clarke was impressed by how Lexa would change during sex. Her restrained and controlled personality would go away, replaced by a feral and always hungry Commander, that wasn't ashamed at all when looking at Clarke's body through dark pupils and touching her with eager fingers.

One thing though, that Clarke noticed, was that after the heat of the moment, Lexa would go back to being the usual reserved, almost shy Commander, avoiding to look at Clarke's body like it was something prohibited, out of bounds, as if minutes before, she hadn't been exploring all over it with her fingers, tongue and mouth.

This time though, Clarke decided she should act on it.

One morning, after they have had some lazy and delicious morning sex, Clarke finally gathered strength to get up and dress for the day ahead. She stood naked beside the bed, searching for her previously discarted shirt on the floor, when, by instinct, Clarke looked over her shoulder to catch a conflicted Lexa, stealing short glances at her ass, darting her gaze away immediately once she realized she had been caught starring. Clarke chuckled.

 

''Lexa.''

 

''Yes?'' Lexa replied still staring at the floor.

 

''Look at me.''

 

Lexa looked at the blonde, eyes trained on Clarke's, not daring to move an inch downwards.  

 

''Is there anything bothering you?'' Clarke asked, with a knowing smirk on her face. Lexa furrowed her brows, expecting a different reaction from the girl.

 

''No, Clarke.. everything is just fine.'' She was confused, in her head Lexa tried to find a reason behind the question, but couldn't find one. Clarke softly chuckled and sat on the bed, close to Lexa's side. She looked down at her own bare breasts with a questioning look and then faced the girl in front of her.

 

''Do you like them?''

 

Lexa followed Clarke's gaze down and gulped. _What kind of question was that?_ She thought she had made it pretty clear to Clarke how she adored her breasts, almost worshipped them. As she stared, she got lost at such breathtaking view. _They were so full, soft, fitted so perfectly in her palms, those pink soft nipp—_

 

''Lex?''

 

Lexa quickly looked up to find an amused Clarke still waiting for an answer, brows lifted. Lexa looked away, embarrassed for being so easily distracted.

 ''Of course, Clarke. I love them..'' she sighed ''I thought I made it clear to you when we make love.'' 

Noticing Lexa's slight disappointment, Clarke hurried to lift her chin and meet her eyes with an assuring smile.

 

''You do, ai hodnes, you do.'' Clarke instantly saw Lexa's features easing. ''It's just, sometimes, it seems like something stops you from looking at me. Why's that?''

 Lexa looked down, understanding now where Clarke was going with the conversation.

 

''It is your body, Clarke, I-.. '' Lexa huffed, not knowing which words to chose. ''I do not feel comfortable looking at you in a way that is not.. the most respectful. Do you understand?'' Lexa looked up, uncertainty in her eyes, she didn't want Clarke to think there was anything about her that she didn't find absolutely amazing.

 

''Well, I respect you a lot. That doesn't stop me from staring at your ass when you're wearing those super tight black pants of yours.'' Clarke said wearing a mischievous smile on her face.

 

Lexa's heart fastened at hearing the confession and quickly met Clarke's gaze, a smile on her lips. ''You do?'' She asked, not sure if Clarke was only messing with her or telling the truth.

 

''All the time, silly.'' Clarke smiled ''Is that okay?'' she asked, lifting her brows in surprise as the Commander nodded and laughed, shaking her head as she couldn't believe she never noticed such thing.

 

''See? It's not a bad thing.'' Clarke smiled, taking Lexa's hands in hers, caressing its back. ''If permission is what you need, then I'm giving it to you.''

 Lexa nodded, still uncertain of the meaning of all that. Clarke grabbed Lexa's hands and guided them through her stomach up to her breasts, cupping them with Lexa's calloused hands, hers resting atop of them.

 

''These-'' Clarke said, squeezing her own breasts through Lexa's hands ''are yours now, too.'' Lexa visibly gulped and closed her eyes, feeling the peculiar throb igniting between her legs as she felt nipples hardening under her palms. Clarke leaned to her ear and whispered slowly ''Touch 'em, kiss 'em, lick 'em, look at them. Do whatever it is that you want.''

 

Lexa took a deep breath. Then another. Just when she realized there was no way of calming down after hearing those words huskily whispered in her ear, Clarke quickly stood, kissed her cheek and walked towards the center of the room. She was about to protest when Clarke bent down to grab the shirt she was looking for, and suddenly Lexa couldn't speak, her mind went blank, overwhelmed by the view in front of her.

Standing up, Clarke glanced over her shoulder, this time, to see the Commander in trance, lips slightly parted and eyes fixed at her bottom. She chuckled, bringing Lexa back to reality.

 

''You learn quickly.''

 

Lexa flushed and looked away.

 

''Shof op, Clarke.''

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think on the comments below! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr:  
> www.clexaddiction.tumblr.com 
> 
> feel free to send prompts (:


End file.
